Hat
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: One-shot on Break teaching Gilbert on how to control Raven...in his own disturbed way. Rated T, but...just go read it...it only looks like it's bad... Janet: LAURA STFU YOU'RE SPOILING THE STORY!...Janets over for a sleepover...fail...


Laura: OK, there is not enough Break x Gilbert supporters out there! I've read every fan fiction of them on here, both in English and any other language. So I decided to entertain myself. I've never done Break so bare with me; I'm going to try really hard to make this in character, but at the same time Break isn't supposed to be in character, so I hope you understand.

Gilbert's Age: 21

Break's Age: who in the hell knows.

Young Gilbert: Laura-chan doesn't own us, otherwise…-reads script- W-W-WHAT I WOULDN'T GO IN A CLOSET WITH HIM EVEN IF YOU FORCED ME WITH A CAT!

Break: how about cats….? –Crunches on candy-

* * *

"ngg… B-break!"

"Yesss Raven?"

"G-give it to meee!"

"Stop struggling."

"It hurts!"

"It wouldn't if you'd just stop squirming; I'm not going to move until you do"

"BREAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Don't make me do it harder"

"Ngh…erg…BREAK, PLEASE MOVE ALREADY!"

* * *

...

* * *

Break laughed behind his sleeve as he stared at his young student's weak, sweaty and pained face. He moved his foot from the awkward position on the boy's back, the heel of his boot digging into his spine, to let the boy stand. Gilbert stood and dusted the front of his jacket off, angry and blushing furiously. Break had taken his hat and won't give it back unless Gilbert could get it. He'd attempted at least four times already. Gilbert sighed softly; he was tired of being pushed into the dirt. He just wanted the damn hat back. As Break turned around to leave, thinking Gilbert gave up; Gilbert lunged forward, sadly finding himself on the ground with Breaks foot digging into his lower back just seconds later.

"Raven, isn't attacking from behind weak, ne?" he questioned, his trademark V-smile appearing on his face as he placed the black hat on his head.

"I just want the damn hat Break!" Gilbert said as he turned his head to the side, spitting out dirt and glaring at Break from the corner of his eye.

Break sighed lightly, Gilbert wasn't being fun anymore. Suddenly Break's smile had turned into something scary and unnerving to the one on the receiving end of it.

"B-break?"

"Hmmm….let's make a deal, Raven"

The younger of the two stared before looking forward. Looking out the corner of his eye was started to hurt his eyes. Break moved his foot from the young mans lower back and nudged his tired student's side until he rolled over so he'd stop kicking him. Gilbert stared, tiredness washing over him, at his teacher. He let his eyes close for a second but opened them in a hurry as he felt weight of his stomach. At first he expected Break had stepped on him again to awake him, he sure in hell didn't expect him to be sitting on him!

"B-bre…" a piece of candy was forced into his mouth.

Break grinned wickedly "Raven, don't you want to know the deal before you fall asleep?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Gilbert, fear etched into every crook and nanny in his face, stared up at Break, all thoughts of resting were immediately forgotten. He found himself about to speak but gagged on the candy forcing it back up before he choked. He was about to move his hand to take that candy out his mouth but felt weight on them too. He blinked as his eyes traveled to look out the corner of his eye. Break had his hands pinned on either side of his face, an evil glint in his eyes.

"This is _not _fun Break" he said weakly, making sure the candy didn't go down his throat.

Break merely clicked his tongue "We have to train your on lying next."

Gilbert shivered, once again almost choking on the candy as Breaks breath ghosted over his face. When did he get so close? Gilbert felt frozen, almost glued to the ground, staring at his _tormentor, _his_ teacher._ Gilbert's face only got bright as Break whispered the evil teasing words:

"Give me a kiss and you get your hat. Trade for a trade."

As Break leaned in Gilbert got an idea. Gilbert spit the candy up into Breaks face. Break shot up, feeling the wet piece of candy hit his good eye. The next thing he knew his was pushed off the boy and onto his back.

"Pervy bastard!" Gilbert stated angrily, wiping his lips as if he had been kissed. He stomped off leaving an amused hatter behind.

The man stood up dusting himself off "Emily, Raven passed the 'thinking on your feet' lesson, I'm sure he'll be pleased~" Break said as he laughed, an almost disturbing ring to it as he hid his face behind the sleeve. The doll shook and a laugh fell from the dolls _lips. _Break sighed softly then came that same creepy grin from earlier appearing on his features as he turned his head to look down at the doll on his shoulders, as he took the item that started the whole situation from his head.

"Or, maybe not" he said, dusting the top of the hat off and walking back to the Rainsworth mansion.

* * *

...

* * *

Janet: I HELPED AGAIN! Haha...im the pervert here...Laura feigns innocence...

Laura:Lol, I tried to make this funny, I hope I didn't fail Dx. I really hoped Break didn't get to OOC I swear to god I'm going to kill myself if I did. I tried to make him mischievous –shots-

Break: Anyway, in the end Young Gilbert went into the closet…he's asleep now.

Laura: I'm not…going to ask.

Break: But-

Laura: NO!


End file.
